How Gerard and Frank Iero first met
by screamersilent
Summary: A quick one shot about how Frank and Gerard met at an eye ball record party.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MYCHEMICAL ROMANCE, PENSY PREP, OR EYE BALL RECORDS!**

_SO__ this is a little one shot about how Gerard and Frank first met at an eye ball record party. so enjoy, and comments and critisism are welcome. Thank you^.^_

Music blasted from the DJ as sweaty, drunks jumped to the erotic beat. It was a Saturday night and the producers of Eye Ball records were throwing a house party to celebrate the signing of three new bands: Killing sweetly, I am steel Magnia, and My Chemical Romance. Of Corse MCR had been on the label for a few months and had already recorded a few songs, but they were in the toast an already drunken John Mclario had made so the party was for them too.

The singer of the new band My Chemical Romance shrugged, 'Oh well.' He thought as he took a sip of beer from the red, plastic cup in his hand. He was bored. His brother Mikey and his friend Ray had disappeared somewhere when they first arrived. No one was talking to him and he was to shy to talk to anyone so he just stood in the corner next to the keg as drunken masses jumped around enjoying the occasional shove on the dance floor.

Gerard sighed staring down into his half empty cup, he did envy them… slightly, only slightly. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, while he was just standing there, like an idiot alone.

'This is so lame.' He thought as he slumped against the white wall behind him. He just wanted to go home, but Mikey, the disappearing wonder was his ride home.

As the song ended Frank tried to maneuver his way from the center of the mush pit he had accidentally started, that had ended up destroying the Eyeball record living room. It honestly wasn't his fault. He didn't intend to start a mush pit, he had just started jumping around with his drummer from Pensy Prep, just dancing –which kind a looked like they were having a seizer, but anyways, long story short it was so not his fault.

So Frank excused himself and made a bee line for the Keg. Frank Iero was totally not drunk he could so walk straight, he just chose not too. Okay?

'Well Who is this?' Frank thought. Eyeing the pale, raven haired, kid hanging by himself near the Godly, shimmering, container that held the oh so bittersweet beverage they called beer A.K.A the keg. He was cute. His bangs hung over his face, almost masking his hazel eyes, casually dressed in jeans, and a Black-flag hoddie. He looked nervous, completely uncomfortable; It was almost as if he didn't want to be here. 'Well let's just change that.'

Frank casually walked over to the Keg, refilled his cup, and only said a simple "Hey" with a slight nod in Gerard's direction. Gerard looked at Frank, then back at his cup. Was that guy talking to him? No he couldn't be. Gerard looked around their really wasn't anyone near them. He might be talking o him? Should he respond? Oh God he'd taken to long to say something back. But it'd be rude to not respond if he actually was saying 'Hey' to him. Why would he be talking to him?'

'Wow, this guy takes forever to say one word.' Frank interrupted Gerard's babbling mind, by waving his hand in front of Gerard's face. "You-hoo! I said hey Mr. Long, responder man!"

Gerard stared at Frank for a second, Oh wait he was staring! That's so rude! Gerard looked at his cup again," Um, oh! Hey…I'm Gerard… Way." He mumbled his hands shaking so badly almost spilling his beverage.

Frank just grinned really big, showing all his teeth, "I'm Frank Iero! Lead singer of Pensy Prep!" He held out his hand for Gerard to shake. Gerard lifted his hand nervously then lowered it. "It's okay, I don't bite." Frank reassured," Unless you want me to." He winked jokingly.

Gerard's lips curved up, sheepishly, taking Frank's hand, "Lead singer of My Chemical Romance."

Oh lord hollow be thy name! his smile! The Smile, shy, but breathe taking! Frank decided right their and then Gerard was a beautiful person. You could always tell the kind of person some one is by the first smile they give and Frank could see the fear, he'd been hurt, but he could see the hope, the kindness in the crinkle under his eyes, which the tiny smile made.

"I've herd some of your stuff. John was mixing it a few days ago before we start practicing. It was really good. Nice lyrics."

Gerard's smile grew. "Th..thanks. I've heard you guys too. It's some good stuff."

"So, what you doing just standing here. It's a party, man, join us."

Gerard shook his head, looking away, "No, No I don't think so."

"Come on, join the dark side, we have cookies, you know?"

Gerard let out a sound that could have been a laugh, but was too quiet to tell.

Frank grabbed Gerard's cup, and put it, along with his on the table by the Keg. "Let's go." Frank demanded pulling on Gerard's jacket sleeve. He dragged him back into the crowd of sweating 20-things, just as; "Aces High" began to play.

Frank started jumping around, bumping into people. Gerard just stood their looking around at every body, he didn't belong here. He turned to walk away, but felt a tug on his jacket his. "NO, you gotta jump with me! It's the funnest thing ever!" He was grinning, going wild. Gerard jumped a little. Small jumps at first, until frank grabbed onto his arms making him face him, forcing him to jump up with him. Gerard smiled the biggest smile of the night. It was bright, and toothy. "Ya-hoo!"Gerard yelled, and then looked around, oh god had he just yelled? Frank just looked at him; he didn't know Gerard could be loud. He just smiled and repeated Gerard, "Ya-hoo! This is fucking awesome!" Gerard smiled back, gratefully and yelled, "Fuck yeah!" Some anonymous person in crowd mimicked Gerard; this gave him some confidence, and Gerard lightly shoved Frank, Frank in turn shoved him back, into some bald guy. The Bald man just pushed him back, Gerard felt good, and confident. He was having a blast!

When the song ended Frank and Gerard tried to catch their breath. "That fucking, rocked." Frank huffed, putting a hand on Gerard's shoulder.

"Hell yeah" Gerard agreed. They looked at each other, tired and sweaty. Gerard smiled, his sheep-like smile, and was about to say something until he herd his brother yell,

"Gerard, come on! We're leaving!  
>"Hey bro, I think that dude's calling you."<p>

"Yeah, that's my bro I guess I'm leaving."

"Oh." Frank said, frowning for the first time of the night. Gerard frowned, he didn't want to leave. It was silly but he felt like he'd never see Frank again, "But hey Pensy Prep records Monday, at 3 in the afternoon, maybe we could hang after?"

Gerard showed his small teeth in a huge grin, "Yeah that'd be awesome."

Frank held out his hand, "Until then?"

This time Gerard didn't hesitate to take it, "Yeah, until then."  
>Gerard started to walk away, when he heard Frank yell from across the room, waving both his hands in the air like a mad man, "Hey, Jumping? Funnest thing ever, right?" A few people stared at him, surprisingly he didn't mind. Gerard waved back,<p>

"Absolutely, man! See you Monday!"

"Bye!"

"Later!"

Frank joined the crowd, happy he had just made a new friend.

Mikey turned the ignition to the car on as Gerard got in. "You had fun?" He asked.

Gerard thought for a second and with a small curve of the lips he answered, "Yeah, I had an awesome night."

Mikey nodded accepting the answer. It was silent for a moment, as Mikey drove away from the house.

"Hey Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like jumping?"

...The End ...

_And that is how the awesome friendship of Gerard ay and Frank Iero came to be. (at least on Fanfiction lol) _


End file.
